1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved protector which is adjustable to fit different width car doors and when applied protects the doors from being dented by the doors of adjacent cars being opened.
2. Related Art
There have been many attempts to protect car doors from being dented, examples of which are listed on the accompanying Form 3.72. One of the problems in popularizing such protectors is that they must preferably be adjustable for different widths of doors. The latter problem has occasioned elaborate means for adjustment, one common means being the use of coil springs positioned within a hollow tube protector. Other adjustment means involve fastener attachments of the hooks which fit around the door side edges to the ends of the protector.
The present invention has the advantage that it may be cut to length appropriate for the width of the vehicle door and that the protector is provided with sufficient resiliency so that the hooks on either end of the protector securely grips the door side edges. Further, the cross-sectional shape of the protector is such that it does not turn during use and hence the screws which fit into either end are not dislodged.